To The Stars
by LoveAvonChampion
Summary: Old Rose dies at the age of 100 and appears back on the Titanic where she sees the love of her life again, Jack Dawson. One-shot about how Rose travels to heaven and sees her loved ones. What I think may have happened. Jack and Rose: An ill-fated loved story that never dies.


**I love _Titanic_ so much so I decided to write a little one-shot about Jack and Rose meeting again in heaven. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**To The Stars**

I sighed, wrapping my old self into the comforts of the small bed I was given aboard. Only a few hours ago had I relived Titanic, the horrible feeling of loosing Jack overwhelming me as I spoke to my granddaughter, Brock Lovett, Lewis Bodine and the others. I let myself fall back into my mattress, relishing in the little comfort in provided. I still couldn't stop my tears as I thought back over the horrible tragedy of Titanic. The screaming, the crying, the pleads for help. That man floating in the water with the whistle that had saved me in his mouth, shouting to send the boats back. I thought back to how I had shaken Jack's arm, begging him to wake up and I remembered how he slowly sunk to the sea bed after I realized he was gone from my life forever.

I let my eyes close slowly, one last tear falling down my cheek as I turned over and groaned. I decided to dream about my Jack. Everything about him I could still remember perfectly. His strong, artistic hands, his dazzling blue eyes, his shaggy blonde hair that skimmed his vision, his baggy, dirty, white shirt and suspenders.

I couldn't feel around me as I drifted to sleep, but I could feel my weight being lifted as if I were floating and before I knew it I was at the bottom of the ocean, staring out at the wreck of the ship of dreams. I was slowly travelling towards the deck, sliding through the door and flying across the floor. As I moved, light began to emerge from the dark and empty windows, projecting light around me inside the wreck. As the light beamed it, the moss and dirt began to dissolve away, leaving the floor a clean, polished wood, just as I remembered it. The walls were newly pained once again and that distinctive smell they possessed lingered in the cold air. I couldn't see or feel my feet, but I moved and as I neared deck chairs and a pole, I turned and faced a large pair of doors. Just as I remembered, from all those years ago, two men stepped forward and opened the wooden doors, welcoming me in. I smiled at them, feeling the corners of my mouth turning in delight as I was met with the friendly faces of people I once knew.

First I saw my old maid, Trudy Bolt, JJ Astor, the musicians who had proudly played until the very end, attempted to keep everyone calm. I saw Tommy Ryan, the sarcastic, funny Irish guy that Jack had introduced me to and who had lost the arm wrestle in the party Jack took me to below deck. I saw Mr Go I saw Cora, sitting in her fathers arms with a huge smile on her face. I then saw Officer Murdoch, who nodded to me, still wearing uniform. Then I turned and saw Fabrizio and Helga standing and smiling eagerly at me. Fabrizio had his arm wrapped around Helga's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder happily. I turned back to the grand staircase then and smiled happily when I saw Mr Andrews, Thomas Andrews, the kind architect and father-like figure who grinned as I walked past. He had been so kind to me, such a special soul. He was unique and a loving man, much more so than my own father.

"He's waiting for you, Rose" Mr Andrews smiled, casting a glance up to the staircase. I giggled, turning and looking at the man who seemed to be waiting at the top of the stairs.

He had his back to me but he looked so familiar it was frightening. He had blonde hair that was cut around his head. His hands were stuck into the pockets of his woolen brown trousers and his suspenders were on his shoulders. I stepped up the stairs cautiously, staring at nothing but the man. Turning behind me, I looked to Mr Andrews and Molly Brown for reassurance, who both nodded with a large grin. They seemed really excited. Who was this man?

When I turned back to the man, he turned to me and out eyes met for the first time in over 80 years. My heart just stopped as I stared into the bright blue eyes of my soul mate. It was true that I had loved my husband, with all my heart; Mr Calvert had been a loving, caring man who looked after me. But he didn't own my heart, Jack Dawson, the artist from Wisconsin, did.

I looked up at Jack and felt a smile on my face. My heart ached for him for all these years and finally he was here, he was standing in front of me smiling as if he had missed me more than life. I was sure he must had seen his family up here, but that obviously didn't make him happy because the first thing he did was outstretch his hand to me. I smiled widely and placed my hand in his. I sighed in contentment as I felt his skin against mine, knowing he was really here. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face as I gazed upon his baby face. He was my angel and I had missed him so much.

"Hey you" he smiled to me, but before I could answer, our lips slowly met and the crowd of over 2,000 deceased passengers erupted in cheers, clapping loudly. My mind burst and I felt my lips brush against Jack's for the first time since the Renault on the 14th April 1912. The last time I had felt his lips on my skin had been when he kissed my forehead in the place we first met.

When we pulled away slowly, I smiled at him as wide as I could to express my joy. I couldn't begin to describe how much I had missed him.

"I missed you so much" I cried, one tear tumbling down my cheek. Jack smiled and reached up to stroke it away and I lent into his palm as he cupped my cheek. "I missed you too, love" Jack grinned, and suddenly I was in his arms. I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder and sniffled back my cries at the fact that I was finally in his arms again after so many years of being without him.

When the crowd's clapping slowly faded away, I pulled away from Jack and turned to smile at my deceased friends behind me. I quickly clutched Jack's hand, making sure to keep him close as we slowly descended the staircase and met once again with out friends at the bottom. "I told you he was waiting for you" Mr Andrews smiled at seeing the tear stains down my cheeks, knowing they were tears of joy. I smiled at each friend that had perished that night; Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, Cora, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay, even Captain Edward John Smith.

"I missed ya sonny" Molly grinned, patting Jack's back. I smiled to her. "And you too" she smiled to me cheekily. I giggled, hugging her briefly before pulling away and watching Jack laugh with his friends.

"Rose?" someone asked me. I turned to the sound of the voice and frowned slightly when I noticed my mother, Ruth, standing before me wearing her usual, expensive cloths. I smiled softly at seeing my mother for the first time since the sinking considering I had given a fake name aboard the RMS Carpathia when she had rescued the survivors.

"Mother?" I asked in shock upon seeing her after so long. "Oh Rose" she cried, flinging her arms around me and pulling me to her. I gasped slightly, but sighed as I hugged my mother. She laughed with joy as we hugged and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"How are you? You survived?" she asked. I didn't exactly know how to respond so I just nodded, sliding out of the hug graciously "I must admit, when I arrived several years back, I saw Mr Dawson and assumed you had gone down along with him but every time I saw him he was alone, sometimes crying, so I assumed that he wasn't with you. Oh Rose" my mother rushed, kissing my cheek and rubbing my arms in comfort.

When I turned back to gaze at Jack sadly, finally understanding what he had been through, Fabrizio looked to me and waved me towards them. I said goodbye to my mother and turned to my soul mate and his friends, reaching them and placing my chin on Jack's shoulder, hugging his waist. I could feel my mother watching us from behind me.

"You won't believe how much Jack-o here missed ya. Talking about you every day, saying that we'd see ya soon" Tommy laughed, cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. I smiled to him before turning to Jack and just staring into his eyes, still not entirely convinced this was real. I had missed him so much and God had been kind, he had given me the love of my life back, he had allowed me to be happy, to be whole again.

"I missed you so much Jack. Please, never leave me again" I smiled sadly, leaning into him. Jack replied with a nod and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him and kissing me forehead.

"I love you Rose" he sighed.

"I love you too Jack. Always and forever" I croaked, burying my head in his chest, knowing for once in my life, I would wake up beside the man I truly loved.

* * *

**I hope it was okay. This was my first ever TITANIC story and I hope I made it as good as the movies. **

**Reviews are love xox **


End file.
